So Much More
by Iluvcandyiluvcandy
Summary: /Continuation fic of sorts, may be AU in the future. RenxKyoko, obviously, full summary inside. T for safety, but could probably rate a K . So much more-that's what she had wanted-so much more than he was able to give her. And now, she was rising above the ashes of her broken past and becoming so much more than she had been.
1. Chapter 1

**So Much More**

_by Iluvcandyiluvcandy_

Summary: So much more. That's what she had wanted. And that's why her heart was broken. Now, she was rising above the ashes of her broken past-changing and shaping herself to become so much more than she was previously. So much more-that's what he wanted her to become.

And that's what she would become.

Continuation fic of sorts, RenxKyoko (duh), I apologize if the characters are OOC. This is my first time writing a Skip Beat! fic.

* * *

><p>Mogami Kyoko screamed into the pillow of the plush couch in the LoveMe room. Her grudge demons swirled around her as she started to beat the poor cushion with her hands.<p>

A close listener who had a casual relationship to Kyoko might have been able to make out the words, "love", "romance", and "movie", but would probably not been able to make any sense out of them.

Now Kotonami Kanae, on the other hand, was very different from a casual listener. Not only was she the Number One LoveMe member's best friend (not that she's ever admit it to the weirdo), she had also been present when the event causing such disturbance in said member occurred.

Said event, as I am sure you have already guessed, was the assignment of a new LoveMe task.

_But Candy, _you might think, _normally Kyoko doesn't mind LoveMe tasks! Sometimes she even enjoys them! Why is she reacting so violently to this one?_

Well, my little grasshopper, you know that Kyoko usually reacts violently to mentions of love, right?

Ah, you see now, yes?

Good. Now let me continue.

As I was saying... This task was a LoveMe assignment, but not any LoveMe assignment! It was, in fact, Kyoko's graduation from the LoveMe section!

Unfortunately, a student must always prove themselves before graduation. That is the way of life anywhere. And for Kyoko, it was no different.

Kyoko's graduation task... was a romance movie.

Yes, a romance movie. I said she would have to prove herself, didn't I?

What's that? You thought it would be easier?

Not so, my little cricket, not so. Takadara Lory was behind all this, you see. Ah, it all makes sense now, doesn't it?

This was all part of Lory's plan to take over the world!... Or at least bring love to his long-term project, Kyoko and Ren.

Which brings me to my next point-who was Kyoko's co-star? After all, you can hardly have a romance movie with only one main character, yes?

Ah. You see, Kyoko's co-star was one Tsuruga Ren.

And that was why she was so upset, and it was also why Kanae was trying to calm her down. With little in the way of success so far...

"Mo! Kyoko, it's okay! You yourself told me about what Tsuruga-san said about the Actor's Rule of Heart! Don't you want to impress your sempai?"

"But Mooookkkkoooo-san, he'll be ashamed of my terrible acting! I'm a terrible kohai! And Takadara-shacho expects me to be roooommmmaaaannntttiiicccc to him! He'll be ashamed to act alongside a newbie talento like me! What am I gonna dooooo?"

Kanae sighed in frustration. It seemed like every word she was saying was going straight through the head of the oblivious girl.

"Mo! Why don't you just call him and ask if he'll be ashamed?"

Kyoko immediately brightened up. "That's a great idea, Moko-san! Why didn't I think of that?"

_Because you were too busy moping, _was what Kanae wanted to say. But somehow, she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth (no prizes to who guesses why).

She had a sneaking suspicion about Lory's ambitions in assigning this project to Kyoko. No, Kotonami Kanae was not stupid, thank you very much. She would have to be as oblivious as Kyoko to not notice the glances _that man _sent her best friend when he thought no one was watching.

And as Kanae watched Kyoko blabber on about the project with her _beloved sempai_, she made this vow to herself:

Kanae would not allow any man to steal her best friend away. Not even if her life depended on it-and that's how much Kyoko had affected her life since the orange-haired monstrosity had waltzed her way into Kanae's life.

Not that she would admit it.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, I'm sorry, it's super short. But I only wrote this because of the lack of good RenxKyoko fluff out there! LFU! Jhiz! Where have you gone! Have you *gasp* DIED?<p>

Update your stories! While you still have possession of your limbs! And fingers! And toes!

I think your pinky will be the first to go. You don't need it that much for typing, after all.

NOW GO UPDATE YOUR STORIES.

Bye,

~Candy-chan

P.S. Please notify me of spelling mistakes, canon mistakes, suggestions, etc. And review, but don't if you're not going to update or write a new story!


	2. PLEASE READ

Hey everyone, this is Iluvcandyiluvcandy! Sorry to say, but I'll have to transfer all my stories to AO3, or Archive Of Our Own. Please look up either FutureMrsFowl or Iluvcandyiluvcandy if you want to read my updates! Due to FFN's rules about stories, I won't be posting here anymore.

Thanks for your patience everyone :)

~Iluvcandyiluvcandy


End file.
